Tuesday
by 5M1TH
Summary: "You could of course just stay out of the Matrix…" he made a dramatic pause "…but then you would miss all the fun."


_Disclaimer: The Matrix and all its characters belong to Wachowski brothers._

* * *

She paused at the organic fruits department, picked up a peach and studied it, considering to adding it to the items in her shopping basket. Grocery shopping while being jacked in the Matrix would seem impossible for a rebel, yet she nearly had a week to enjoy the almost real reality of the Matrix, until the peace period would end and she would once again resume her usual activities in the dull reality of Nebuchadnezzar.

Normal activities like grocery shopping amused her. It was almost a luxury to have all this time to herself in this captivating illusion that she once called her home. The weather this Tuesday was still good and she planned for a solitary picnic on the rooftop of the tallest skyscraper of Mega City. To enjoy the artificial sunset, perhaps even watch the stars. Simple activities for anyone who was still plugged in, but a real treat for Trinity, who was used to the never-ending chill of Zion and the constant lack of sunlight. She sighed inwardly. A small part of her missed living in the Matrix, even with all its artificial reality. She never dared to share that thought with anyone. She sighed again, putting a peach in her shopping basket and turned around to head for the wine department.

Only to bump into something solid, that blocked her way. Someone, to be exact.

She stepped back, momentarily shocked, but quickly gathered herself and put a murderous expression on her features.

"Miss Edwards."

She eyed the Agent, who blocked her way. "Obviously."

He adjusted his tie and cocked his head in a trademark mocking manner. "Grocery shopping. What purpose does it serve, Miss Edwards?"

For a brief moment, she considered to avoid him. Maybe it will make him go away. The Agent stood unmoving and it seemed that he had every intention to stalk her for the rest of the day. She chewed at her bottom lip and then finally allowed herself to explode. "Would you ever go the fuck away? Don't you have anywhere else to be nowadays? Anyone else to annoy?"

Completely avoiding her outburst, he peeked in her shopping basket. "Disgusting."

"…what?"

"Food. Human digestion system. Disgusting."

She rolled her eyes and started walking towards the wine department. The Agent followed her, not even slightly discouraged by her actions.

"Your species multiply, consume and drain this planet's recourses" he launched his speech in a monotone voice. "Did you know, Miss Edwards, how much food is wasted by your species? Did you know that around one third of the world's food is being wasted? The same amount of food is enough to feed three billion humans. Yet you throw it away, regardless of poverty and world hunger."

"Desmond Tutu would be really proud of your observations, Smith" she growled.

He ignored her remark. "Not to forget the way you species treat animals. You claim to be eco-friendly and sustainable, yet you feed your cows with corn and genetically modify your chicken, while you force your farm animals to live in horrifying conditions and constant stress. All of it in order to make more burgers to satisfy your ever-growing junk food culture."

He reached for her shopping basket and picked up a pack of finely sliced pork. She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "Jamón Ibérico, España" he studied the pork, mouth twitching. "Spain. They still allow bullfighting in that country, viewing this animal torture as their most noble tradition."

She angrily grabbed the pork from his hand, replacing it in her shopping basket. "Agent Smith, your purpose is to kill me, not analyze my eating habits. And since your kind cannot harm humans due to honoring of the mutual peace agreement, I would kindly ask you to leave me the fuck alone. Now."

"No."

She groaned and rubbed her temples. "Why?"

"I find this intriguing."

"Intriguing to get me pissed off?"

"Indeed."

"Why?"

"You, to put it in your own human words, pissed me off for the last nine years. Now, it's my turn."

"And you plan to do it every day until Monday? Until this peace period ends?"

"Precisely, Miss Edwards" he allowed himself a triumphant smirk. "You could of course just stay out of the Matrix…" he made a dramatic pause "…but then you would miss all the fun."

Trinity cursed under her breath and turned to pick up a bottle of Rhône.

"This one is much better" Smith picked up a bottle of Châteauneuf-du-Pape and offered it to her.

She stared at the Agent. "And since when Herr Schmidt from Ze Gestapo developed a taste for expensive wine? I thought you've mentioned that food and drink was disgusting."

"Indeed. When you humans consume it."

"So you eat and drink too?"

"Occasionally."

"Oh" she was thoughtful. "You cook too?"

"Ah" pause. "I suppose I could."

"Splendid" she smiled. "Tomorrow. Your place. You cook."

The Agent's eyes grew wide behind his shades and that didn't go unnoticed.

"What?" Trinity smiled.

"You think that you can take liberty with me, Miss Edwards. I must remind you that I could easily kill you."

"And I must remind you, Agent Smith, that if you do that now, you would easily be deleted" she retorted.

He growled.

"Good. We have an appointment then" she smiled cheerfully.

"No we do not have an appointment."

"Yes we do."

"No."

"Oh yes."

"Miss…"

"Good. See you tomorrow" she cut him off.

"…Edwar…"

"And don't forget – on Monday, you shouldn't hesitate to kill me" she cut him off again, offering him a bright smile. Then she placed the Châteauneuf-du-Pape in the shopping basked and headed towards the store's exit, leaving the brooding Agent alone with his musings.


End file.
